Unnoticed Love
by Take-Me-Away-Now
Summary: A girl goes to bed in our world, but wakes up in...the Tardis? See what happens with the Doctor and the girl who happened to wake up in his magical ship. This will definitely be a 11/OC. First DW fic. Poll for OC name and appearence, etc. is now closed! The picture is of her and the Doctor.
1. Meeting Him

**A/N: Hey! So this is my first Doctor Who fanfic. I hope that the eleventh Doctor isn't OOC that much, I just started watching the series a month ago, and i'm in Matt Smith's first season as the Doctor. I really love the the whole, our world being a parallel universe too. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. :'( I only own my character, and I'm not telling you her name yet! Or what she looks like! I'll give you more information after the chappie! Now, before you get bored to death reading this, ALLONS-Y!**

"No no no!" I yell at the TV screen. "You've got to be kidding me! Doctor, if you die I swear!" I just finished watching the episode where the Doctor and Rose are in the parallel universe. It was my favorite episode with David Tennant as the Doctor. I've watched it like, a million times. I knew he wasn't going to die, but tension of it all. I turn off the TV and slouch in my armchair. What if this was a parallel universe, the Doctor Who series were really true? I shake the thoughts out of my head. _Come on Alexa, get you're head on straight._ I tell myself in a Doctor voice. _Well you get your head on straight. _I argue with myself and the Doctor in my head while walking to my bedroom. I have a slight ADHD problem, so the Doctor is constantly in my head all day.** (A/N: If anyone feels offended by this statement I will take it off, just message me.)** I fall onto my bed, not bothering to undress myself, and crawl under the covers.

****** DOCTOR WHO! ******

I awake to a pounding head. I sit up, I'm not in my bedroom. Same bed, not the same bedroom. I stand up, and walk to the walls, touching it slightly. Its glowing softly and I low humming sound is coming from it. I pass under the doorway, following the hallway, until I reach a big room, with David Tennant in it. He's maneuvering the nobs, which I realize is in the Tardis, so he does not notice me. _Think about this, it's not a set, this is THE Tardis and THE Doctor. _The little Doctor voice in my head says. I argue back, _well, it can't be real, it's a TV show. _

"Hello." I say softly.

His face snaps to look at me, "What?"

"I said hello." I say again.

He smiles slightly, "Yes, and I said what." He shakes his head, "How did you get in here?"

I shrug, "Woke up here, in my bed, different room though."

"Show me." I start walking back to the room I came out of, but all the doors look the same. Then a small beeping sound and a flash of light from the Tardis tells me where my room is.

"Thank you Sexy," I whisper under my breath.

"What?"

I turn and face _Matt Smith_**(Thanks for noticing you guys, that error made me feel stupid!)**, oh who am I kidding, it's the Doctor, "Hmm?"

"What did you say? You said something."

"Nothing of import." I say, smirking. If this was the Doctor, I was gonna have some fun.

His facial expression look hilarious, scrunched of forehead, him pinching the bridge of his nose. "Nothing of import! This is my ship, so it's of import!"

I laugh, "Nope, not really. I don't know you, so therefore, it is not of import for _you,_ Mr. I'm-so-smart-and-clever-kidnapper-who-kidnaps-women.

"What! I never kidnapped you!" He yells. "Blimey she sounds like Donna," I hear him mumble under his breath.

"Who's Donna?" I ask, even though I already know who she is.

"Nobody," Then he looks at me and smirks, "Nothing of import."

"Oh you just shut up." I roll me eyes. "Here you are, bedroom, my bed."

He takes out his sonic screwdriver and scans my bed, "Fascinating."

"Nuthin' fascinatin' about a bed, just a normal bed." I say.

"But," He lifts up my sheets, "It isn't a normal bed. Is this new?"

"Um, yeah, but I've had it for months."

"Someone must've replaced it with this thing." He says.

I sigh, "What is it then?"

"A teleporter." He smiles up at me. "A teleportation device specifically for travelling safely between parallel worlds.

"I was right!" I say happily. "Your not just a TV show! You, the Doctor, and the Tardis are all real! Oh my god, this is amazing!"

"TV Show?" He asks. I slap a hand over my mouth.

"Nope, nuthin'. Not a TV show, nope, never." I say, my voice muffled by my hand. He grabs my wrist and takes my hand away from my mouth.

"Explain." He says.

"Um, alright, so. In my parallel universe, you're a TV show. I know almost everything about you since your ninth reincarnation. I never watched the old shows on your older ones. I know almost all of your companions, since I'm not all caught up on the seasons, but you're in your eleventh reincarnation am I correct?" I say swiftly.

He seems to have caught it all, "So, my life is a TV show? And people just watch my life for fun!" He looks really angry now. "I have personal issues that I don't want people to know about!"

"Like Rose," I whisper. His face softens.

"Like Rose, yeah."

"She's happy you know? You saved her Doctor." I put my hand on his arm. "She was lost without you, but in the end, she got a part of you." I smile softly at him. "I understand your lonely, I understand a lot of it." I let go of him and walk out of the room, my eyes filling up with tears. Knowing the Doctor's real, is the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me, but then again it's a curse. I realize that now I love a real person. And he doesn't even know me.

**A/N: Eh? Hope you enjoyed it! I will try to update as fast as my hands can type! And however much time I have! So, for my OC, I will put a poll up of different names and outfits, so look!**


	2. Hero

**A/N: Yo readers! I wrote the second chapter finally! [But if any of you started reading this for the first time, then you had nothing to wait for! ;)] I have my characters name, but not appearance yet. If you go onto my profile a poll is there for it. (Note: Yes, even if you follow or favorite or review, I will remind you to vote on the poll, because I want it to be up to you.) So love you all and I'll talk more at the end of the chappie! **

**DISCLIAMER: ****I do NOT own DW, so sad about that. The only thing I own is my OC, which I will eventually refer to by her name, after this chapter. Enjoy!**

"Wait come back!" I hear him yell behind me.

I blink away the tears and force a smile before turning and facing him, "What?"

He sighs, "Just, stay in the control room while I try to figure out a way to take you back." He doesn't even want me here, wonderful. My all-time hero wants to send me away. I look at his figure walking down the hallway, and he suddenly turns around. "Your name?"

"Ava, full name is Avalynn."

He throws me a smile, "Avalynn, pretty name. Now Avalynn, don't touch anything would you?"

I laugh slightly, "Of course not Doctor."

"Good, great, well, gonna go to your bed now." He grimaces, "Wow, that didn't sound right at all." He shakes his head and continues walking. My feet start moving again towards the control room, when I hear a beeping noise.

"That you Sexy?" I ask, smiling when I hear her hum a yes. "Cool, what you need?" I light appears on the floor, a path away from the control room. "You know the Doctor wants me in the control room." Another hum, "But you don't really care do you. Ok, I'll follow you, lead the way!" I start walking down the lit up hallway. A lit up door stops me. "This is it?" Sexy opens the door. I walk in. It's blue, Tardis blue. Everything. The messed up sheets, the walls, even the carpet. A bright red thing catches my eye. I walk to the open closet. "Oh, my, God." It's. A. Fez. And bowties, lots of them. And his brown pinstripe suit. I laugh, "Your good Sexy." This was the Doctor's room. And it looked surprisingly normal, except for a few drawings of what looked like it could be Gallifrey, on his walls.

"This is impossible! How could a bed be made into a transport?" I hear the Doctor talk to himself as he comes down the halls.

"Sexy, need some help here." I beep and the door opens at the back of the closet, showing the control room. "Oh you're great." I hear the Doctor's voice coming closer, so I steal a Tardis blue bowtie and rip a drawing off a wall. I shove the bowtie in my pocket, but carefully fold the drawing, then stuff it my other pocket. I run through the door and casually lay on the floor of the control room, pretending to fiddle with my hands. His back bedroom door closes as he walks into the control room.

"Hey, so figure out a way to get rid of me yet?" I look at him with sad eyes. If he sent me back, I think my heart would explode. Literally.

He seems to ignore my sad eyes, "Nope."

I force a smile on my face again, "Great."

"Great," he repeats. He seems to think momentarily before flashing me a smile, "So, like her?"

I look at the controls, an actual smile playing on my lips, "The Tardis? Ya, she's great." She hums happily and I laugh. "But of course you already knew that didn't ya Sexy?" I say, whispering her name so the Doctor wouldn't overhear. Looks like he did though.

"Sexy?"

I look at him, "Well you call her that, remember?"

He seems confused, then nods in understanding, "Right! The TV show thing, weird to know that an alternate universe knows everything about me." I chuckle to myself, making his face become a look of confusion yet again, "What?"

"Nothing." I manage to say before blowing up with laughter.

"What is so funny?" He asks sternly. "Do I smell bad?" That statement makes me laugh even more. 'So I do smell bad!"

"Oh…just….shut…up…." I say, trying to catch my breath.

"Well what then!"

"It's….just…. if you came to my universe, you would be surrounded…."I giggle again.

"Surrounded by what exactly?" He looks down at me, bowtie and all, and I love it.

"Girls." I say.

He cocks his head, "Girls?"

I nod, "Girls, yes Doctor, lots of girls."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes you idiot, now help me up," On my back now, he grabs both of my hands and helps me up, then let's go of my hands, not before I notice about the zap of electricity I got from him touching me. "So, where we going to go first, past future, Earth, whole new galaxy?"

He stops smiling, "You just assume I'm going to take you somewhere?"

My smile disappears too, "Ya, sorry, just, never mind, forget I said anything." I look down, avoiding his gaze.

"Avalynn." He says gently. I still look down. "Please, look at me." I lift my head slightly. "If my life is a TV show, then you know about what happens to my companions. I just met you, and you knowing almost everything about me is putting you in even more danger. I need to get you home as fast as I can."

I lift my head full to look him in the eyes, our faces a little less than a foot apart. "No." I state.

"What?" He asks.

"I said no, Doctor." I take a step away from him, "I just met my childhood hero, in his Tardis, and I'm not going to let him get rid of me, not that easily. If you want to take me home, you'll have to drug me, cause I'll go kicking and screaming." I walk over to the controls of the Tardis.

"I'm your childhood hero?" He asks to my back.

I nod, "Ya, lo—" I stopped when I realized I was about to say loved, "liked you from the start."

"We haven't even gone anywhere yet and you're brilliant." He comes to stand beside me.

I face him suddenly, realizing what he said. "You said gone anywhere yet. You said yet." I smile" You said yet!"

He laughs, pulling a lever and spinning a handle, "Yes Avalynn, I did."

"Where we going?"

He winks, "Surprise."

**A/N: Back again! Please review, favorite, and follow! AND VOTE! Like the name? I came up with it a while ago for a paper for school, I thought it was pretty original. Sorry if Doctor was a bit OOC, I thought it was needed. I'll be writing the next chapter soon!**


	3. Author's Note (No its not a chapter)

**A/N: **

**Hey guys! So, this is not another chapter, but I am working on it! Ok, so I need more people to vote on what they want Avalynn to look like. Only two people have voted, (Thank you so much for the people that did!) and I need more. I have pictures for each one, so the cover for my book will eventually be what she looks like. I'm also thinking about starting a future 11/Ava. They'll be married, and it would be super fluffy. So review if you would like me to or not. I may just post a sample one, so you can see what they would be like. They would be one or two-shots. My poll for her appearance is on her profile. Love you all! **


	4. New Ava and Doctor FIC! (AN)

**A/N: Hello my pretties! So yes, this is another author's note, but I decided to stop this story, and make a drabbles fic with Ava and the Doctor instead! It will be called ****Time In A Nutshell****. I will probably change it later on, but I have no idea what to call it! If you have any ideas, PM me! The drabble fic should be up very soon! Thank you for all the follows and favorites!**


	5. Time in a Nutshell is up!

**A/N: My new story Time in a Nutshell is up and already has a few chapters. Go to my profile to find it! Like I said before they are about the Doctor and Ava**


End file.
